Practically a normal day at Hogwarts
by Noodle the Albino Python
Summary: Written for round 12 of QLC Semi-Crack fic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Written for the Quidditch League Competition.**

**Prompts: 4. (word) bleeding 8. (word) starstruck**.

The students of Hogwarts were used to peculiar things taking place, things that were sometimes so odd that it was best not pry into what caused it or who was responsible for it.

But nonetheless even though the Professors nor the students chose not to look into these things records were kept, locked away in the headmasters office.

It was these records that led to something that wouldn't be uttered about again, but remembered by everybody who was there.

Fred and George Weasley had curious to see those records ever since they'd started Hogwarts, but everything they'd tried to get to see them had failed.

The two biggest failures were the time the twins had stood outside Dumbledore's office screaming that they were bleeding and needed his help to get to the hospital wing, two hours of screaming and then they found out Dumbledore wasn't even at Hogwarts.

Then there was time they got sent to Dumbledore's office by Professor McGonagall for turning Lee Jordan into a Badger. The redheaded trouble makers tried to act starstruck that they were in Dumbledore's presence and suggested he should leave his office immediately to snap them out of it.

Dumbledore didn't buy it though and they ended in detention for turning Lee into a Badger and trying to get Dumbledore out of his office so they could see the records.

It was a hot day, the type of day when it was too warm to cause mischief and mayhem, but do anyway because it's something to do.

Fred and George Weasley were putting together their latest schemes to get into Dumbledore's office and finally see those records.

The new plan had been formed a few days beforeafter borrowing a book from Hermione.

The twins were not fond of borrowing books usually, but Hermione had been carrying around a book called Thumbelina and when she explained it was a Muggle fairytale the boys couldn't resist reading it; like their dad they found Muggles fascinating.

Well the moment they'd read it they were struck with the idea of creating a temporary Thumbelina someone so small they'd be undetectable to Dumbledore when they got sent to his office. Because getting sent there was so regular it had become almost part of their schedule.

Now finding a spell to achieve making someone as small as Thumbelina was easier than picking someone to be a part of their plan.

But when they were wandering the corridors and bumped into a first year by the name of Luna Lovegood the twins felt she was perfect. Why?, the twins didn't know but had learnt to trust their instincts on these things.

It surprised them how quickly Luna agreed to being turned into an incredibly tiny person.

So here the three were in an abandoned classroom on a hot day, the twins grinning as Luna stood in the palm of Fred's hand.

"Okay, Luna you know what you have to do once we get to Dumbledore's office?" Fred asks, for what felt to George and Luna the millionth time.

Luna nodded and gave an affirmative squeak.

Now all they had to do was get Luna to Dumbledore's office, but that could wait until after lunch.

At lunch was where their plan began to fall apart.

Fred had Luna in his pocket to keep her safe and to make sure no one spotted her. Even though she was small the twins knew at least one person would see her. Because it was Hogwarts and there also someone watching.

Now this wouldn't have been problematic if Luna wasn't incredibly hot and if Fred hadn't moved every three seconds, but she was and he did.

So she climbed out of his pocket and landing in the small space between Fred and George.

She first tried to get George's attention with zero results and then Fred with same outcome.

She sat down and sighed, minutes went by as Fred and George ate. Luna was becoming fed up and she didn't like being fed up, it was a horrible way to feel.

She hadn't noticed a cat creeping across the hall, she didn't notice it until she was face to face with it. It licking its lips at what the cat thought was a mouse.

Luna did the only thing she could do and dropped onto the floor, ran like her life depended on it because it did.

She ran as fast as tiny legs could take her across to the other side of the table. The cat glided across the table, knocking over people's food and drink as they cried in outrage about things being spilt the cat pounced on Luna.

She luckily avoided the cat, but only just and once again began to run with the cat following.

Luna didn't know how she was able to run as far as the Great Hall door only that she had. The door was slightly ajar and she slipped out, the cat followed.

Now Luna didn't see what happened, only what happened after.

The cat was clinging to Professors Snape's face and it really didn't want to let go; no matter how loudly he insulted it.

The commotion alerted everyone in the Great Hall and Luna had to avoid being squished by a sea of giant feet.

As the students sniggered at Snape's plight and the Professors tried to pry the cat of Snape, Luna began to grow and grow unitl she reached her normal size.

The cat let go of Snape, the students looked at Luna and the Professors looked at the twins.

"We know Dumbledore's office, but before we go we'd like to thank Hermione for lending us that book. Thumbelina was a good read!"


End file.
